magifandomcom-20200222-history
Sharrkan Amun-Ra
|kanji = シャルルカン・アメン・ラー |romaji = Sharurukan Amen Rā |alias = SharrVolume 17's Extra Comic |age = AoS: 9 Magi: 21, 22, 23, 26 (currently) |gender = Male |height = 180 cm (5'11") |weight = 70 kg (154 lbs) |family = Armakan Amun-Ra (half-brother) Patra Amun-Ra (mother) |allies = Sinbad Masrur Pisti Spartos Alibaba Saluja Yamraiha |enemies = Byoln |djinn = Focalor |occupation = Household Member Swordsmanship Teacher Eight Generals (former) Heliohapt's Prince (former) Heliohapt's King (current) |affiliation = Sindria Kingdom (former) Heliohapt Kingdom |manga = Magi: Night 77 AoS: Night 92 (debut) |anime = Episode 18 |japanese = |english = Ray Chase (Season 1) Danny Boston (Season 2) |cantonese = Jik-hei Lau |korean = Kim Jang |image gallery = yes}} Sharrkan Amun-Ra (シャルルカン・アメン・ラー Sharurukan Amen Rā)Night 297, Page 19 is one of the Eight Generals of the Sindria Kingdom and Alibaba Saluja's swordsmanship teacher. He was a former Prince of Heliohapt Kingdom, and lived in exile in Sindria. He's now currently the new King of the Heliohapt Kingdom. Appearance Sharrkan is a young man with dark skin, medium-length white hair, and green eyes. He is tall and lean yet muscular, and always carries his sword with him. He dresses pretty flashily, with a gold chain wrapped around his neck, one end of which is clipped to his right ear and the other to a weight. He also wears a white off-the-shoulder tunic, white shorts, a thick golden belt, and gladiator-style sandals. Personality Sharrkan is a fun loving guy, with the type of personality that wouldn't work on his days off. He is very passionate about swordsmanship, and can become very aggressive and hotheaded with anything to do with it. He is confident in his abilities and likes to show off when given the chance. He has a fierce rivalry with Yamraiha, since he claims that swordsmanship is better than Magic while she claims the opposite. It's been said that he used to be earnest in the past, but he became like this because he started imitating Sinbad. History Sharrkan was born as a prince of Heliohapt, but sometime in his past, he was exiled from his country and deprived of his name and succession rights.Night 212, Page 5 Sharrkan met Sinbad on one of his travels, which helped establish the trust they have now, and ended up serving him in Sindria. Plot Sindria Arc Sharrkan and Spartos arrive with Sinbad to Sindria from the Kou Empire, where Sinbad was negotiating with Kou's Emperor about the Balbadd Republic autonomy.Night 77, Page 6 When a Southern Creature attacks Sindria, the Eight Generals are summoned to deal with it. Sinbad tells Sharrkan to defeat the monster with his sword. Sharrkan taunts the sea monster to attack him. He uses his Household Vessel, Foraz Saiqa, to slice its neck off. He then proceeds to slice its organs, backbones, and stomach. It all falls in the shape of a platter and Sharrkan invites everyone to share it. Yamraiha is angry at the scene, and she says that Sharrkan's only trying to get attention. In return, Alibaba is amazed by Sharrkan's fencing skills.Night 80, Pages 8-12 Sinbad tells Alibaba that Sharrkan will be his swordplay master. Sharrkan greets Alibaba and tells him he has heard that Alibaba is looking for a teacher to improve his fencing no matter what, and he seems happy that Alibaba understands the value of swords. Yamraiha tells Alibaba that if he hangs around Sharrkan too much he will be infected with Sharrkan's fencing idiocy. He and Yamraiha get in an argument over which is best, swords or magic, with Sharrkan on the side of the sword, and Yamraiha on the side of magic. Sinbad tells Aladdin and Alibaba that they should not depend on each other and just get stronger. Sharrkan and Yamraiha then choose to compete, by seeing whose disciple is stronger. They pull Aladdin and Alibaba away from each other. Morgiana says that she's glad she has Masrur. As they are immediately about to start training, Sinbad stops them and says to wait to tomorrow. Sinbad says that tonight they have to celebrate.Night 80, Pages 13-16 Overnight, he is seen attending the Mahrajan's Festival as everyone elseNight 81, Page 2, where is arguing again with Yamraiha. He sees that Masrur cares about Morgiana, and says that he's sure that Masrur has quite lewd thoughts about Morgiana. Masrur calmly answers that he's not like Sharrkan, which angers Sharrkan, who starts bullying Masrur till Ja'far appears and stops him. Then he watches as Sinbad flirts with several girls. When the talk drifts towards the Kou Empire, he says that even if he doesn't like Kou, it's full of beautiful women, and adds that he tried to play with that princess, like Sinbad.Night 82, Pages 4-16 The following days Sharrkan trains Alibaba, who accomplishes to move Amon to his new sword, the Balbadd's Royal Sword. Sharrkan smiles, and says that this is thanks to his strict training. Alibaba agrees, and inwardly thinks that Sharrkan has a different personality when is training with the sword. Then Sharrkan challenges Alibaba, and tells him to do Weapon Djinn Equip. Alibaba is worried, and first goes easy against Sharrkan, who defeats him without activating his Household. Then, Alibaba attacks seriously but he's defeated again. When Alibaba is unable to fight anymore, Sharrkan says that he's a bit disappointed because Alibaba's skills are not in par with the incredible sword he wields. Alibaba gets somewhat depressed and Sharrkan comforts him saying that Alibaba has a good sense and the peculiar Balbadd's fencing style is quite good. He adds that that's why he was surprised to see his weapon equipment and asks if Alibaba is really okay with using that sword. When Sharrkan sees Alibaba's surprised expression he smiles, and says that there's a better way to do the weapon changing Djinn Equip. Alibaba asks about that, but then a bell rings, indicating that the training time is over. Alibaba insists on continuing the training but Sharrkan happily says that he follows the doctrine of not working outside of his time, and drags Alibaba to drink with him.Night 83, Pages 1-6 Sharrkan is present when the Kou Empire's envoys, prince Hakuryuu and princess Kougyoku, arrive at Sindria. He's shocked and worried when Sinbad is accused of deflowering Kougyoku.Night 83, Pages 10-18 He and Spartos testify in favor of their king because it's true that Sinbad didn't get drunk in Kou. Even though, Sharrkan and the other Eight Generals are not really convinced of the innocence of their king because he's a ladykiller, and start to talk about the options they have to avoid a war against Kou. It makes Sinbad angry so he orders Yamraiha to prove his innocence with magic.Night 84, Pages 6-18 He watches with the other present what happened, and is relieved when indeed Sinbad is out of fault since it was Koubun Ka who created the misunderstanding. The Eight Generals apologize to Sinbad for not trusting him.Night 85, Pages 2-4 After some time, Sinbad summons Yamraiha, Masrur and Sharrkan and asks them about their disciples' conditions. Sharrkan says that Alibaba is doing well, the application of the Djinn Equipment is beginning to show results and that he's polishing his moves even more. After hearing the news of Aladdin, Alibaba and Morgiana, Sinbad decides sending them to a Dungeon conquest.Night 87, Pages 14-18 Zagan Arc Sharrkan is sent, with Masrur and Yamraiha, to help Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana and Hakuryuu, in case they were attacked by members of Al-Thamen.Night 106, Pages 17-18 When they see that the quartet is injured, Sharrkan comments that they are their beloved disciples. He also declares that Byoln, Zurmudd and Apollonius will regret what they did to them. When Alibaba apologizes, Sharrkan and Yamraiha reassure him that they did a good job with capturing Zagan and to leave the rest to them.Night 107, Pages 1-3 Sharrkan asks Masrur if it's okay to defeat them together.Night 107, Page 3 However, when Zurmudd enrages Masrur by saying that they will end up like Morgiana, Masrur fights him, and, as a result, can't move his body. This leads Sharrkan to saying that he and Yamraiha are the other two's opponents. Right after that Byoln shows his sword to them and Sharrkan decides to fight him alone.Night 108, Pages 2-3 Initially Sharrkan has an advantage, but when his opponent multiplies himself using Dhell-Dhell Dhalam, he is injured in his back. After that he has no choice but to use his Household Vessel, Foraz Saiqa. He is able to defeat Byoln, but, because of his low amount of Magoi, he can't help Yamraiha with her fight, yet he notes that she wouldn't be happy if he interfered. He then stays with Alibaba and watches her fight.Night 108, Pages 4-18/ Night 109, Page 1 After Apollonius' death Sharrkan asks Alibaba how could he possibly lose against such opponents and his disciple apologize. Masrur, however, points out that Sharrkan is injured as well so Sharrkan hits him, and Alibaba reprimands him that his wound will open again.Night 110, Page 1 Second Sindria Arc When they return to Sindria, a feast to celebrate Zagan's conquest is organized, which Sharrkan attends. He is laughing to tears, along with Alibaba, when they see a huge man playing Aladdin's role in the play.Night 111, Page 18 Then Ithnan appears after Hakuryuu loses his arm. When Ithnan attacks some of Sindria's civilians Sharrkan is the first to stand against him, but his attacks don't work.Night 113, Pages 3-4 Sharrkan is with Sinbad and the other Generals while Yamraiha examines Ithnan's "curse". He comments that it's a shame something like this happened in their presence. He is also in the group of surprised Generals when Sinbad reveals that he is okay even though Alibaba clearly needs help, and the magic Ithnan casted on them is the same.Night 113, Pages 14-16 Sharrkan is present when the Eight Generals and king Sinbad gather and talk about the booty of Zagan's conquest and Al-Thamen. Sinbad says that a big deal is going to befall to Sindria but he's sure they can face it. Sharrkan, along with the other generals is smiling, and he bows when he hears Sinbad's speech.Night 116, Pages 7-8 When Aladdin announces to Alibaba that he has the intention of going on a solo journey, Alibaba is deeply hurt and at night he goes with Sharrkan to drink and explains his problems to him. Sharrkan is rather disappointed because Alibaba was usually finding excuses so he didn't have to go drinking with Sharrkan, yet all he is doing is complain. He says that Aladdin has a reason for doing that, and adds that, even if Sharrkan has already decided to follow Sinbad for the rest of his life, it should not be so simple for Alibaba to decide to follow a king of another country, considering that Alibaba himself is a prince. Sharrkan tells Alibaba to go through a warrior's training, and suggests going to Reim Colosseum. He says it would be a perfect place. When a woman tries to cheer him up as well, drunk Alibaba shouts at her, which makes Sharrkan send him home after calling him "Whiningbaba".Night 118, Pages 14-15 The day of departure (Alibaba secretly boards the ship) Sharrkan is seen next to Yamraiha, giving them a goodbye along with Sinbad, the other Generals and some other Sindria's civilians.Night 121, Pages 15-16 Pirates Arc Sharrkan only appears briefly when Aladdin calls Yamraiha through the Eye of the Rukh. Yamraiha and Sharrkan fight to see their respective disciples through the magic tool.Night 125, Page 11 World Exploration Arc Sharrkan is briefly seen chatting with Spartos and Pisti while leaving the room Ja'far and Yamraiha are in.Night 137, Page 1 Second Balbadd Arc Sharrkan joins the party attended by Alibaba, Aladdin and Morgiana, drunk, accompanied by some ladies. He apologizes to Alibaba for not being able to meet him when he arrived that afternoon, as he was escorting a trading vessel. He asks him when did he get such a good expression on his face. Alibaba thanks him and notes that Sharrkan smells of alcohol in the evening. He seems amazed that Alibaba is able to retain his composure when he drinks now. Much to everyone's surprise, Sharrkan asks if Alibaba was able to become a "man" in Reim. Aladdin wants to know what he meant, but Sharrkan replies that he's still too young for that kind of talk. He explains that the noblewomen of Remano love the gladiators, which Masrur confirms and adds that this is not the kind of talk which he should have in front of Morgiana, but Sharrkan ignores it. He is quite sure that Alibaba surely met one or two. Alibaba tries to keep Toto quiet, making Sharrkan surprised by his reaction. Olba and Birgit ask if Toto is Alibaba's lover and Sharrkan inquires if possibly Alibaba really was able to get a girlfriend in Reim. When Alibaba confirms it, Sharrkan is completely shocked and dubiously asks if really.Night 199, Pages 13-18 Sharrkan teases embarrassed Alibaba about flirting while others were seriously training. He listens to Alibaba's explanations about Toto and wants him to introduce Toto to him right away, though Yamraiha calmly explains why he shouldn't now. She also tries to stop him from drinking.Night 200, Pages 2-4 The next day, Toto reveals that it is actually Garda, a female ape, who is Alibaba's girlfriend. Sharrkan laughs to tears. When Alibaba joins the group, he instantly points out that Alibaba was lying, sure that he did to hide how many girls he actually played with. When Alibaba's answer is zero, Sharrkan becomes more serious while staring at Alibaba, who shows a blank expression. Pisti thinks that it hasn't really affected him, but Sharrkan silently covers her mouth. He puts his hand on Alibaba's shoulder and suggests him to go drinking. He reassures him that Alibaba doesn't have to say any more and adds that if Alibaba thinks that their feelings changed because of this, he is underestimating them. When Alibaba starts crying his manly tears, together with Olba and Aladdin, Sharrkan tightly hugs his disciple. He says that they know of Alibaba's good traits and that one day a woman who will understand him will appear as well. While still being held by them, Alibaba tearfully replies, "Where is she...? Master... Where is that woman? Waaaah why isn't she here!!!!"''Night 200, Pages 15-19 Some time later, he is training with Alibaba. He doesn't have bigger problems with him thanks to his snake style, which is hard to predict. However, to have better chances against him, Alibaba stretches his Magoi around the hilt of his sword. Sharrkan notices that it's the same technique as what his King uses, Magoi Manipulation. Alibaba explains that he was taught it in Reim by Shambal and he trained his swordsmanship with Muu Alexius. Upon hearing it Sharrkan raises his arms and jealously calls him a traitor for training with others when Sharrkan was supposed to be his sole master. After that, he starts hitting Alibaba.Night 201, Pages 4-8 When Yunan casts his Al-Kimia Al-Qadima, Sharrkan notices that grains of light are gathering from all-over the island and they are being transformed into logs. He asks if it is a Magic as well and Yamraiha, totally excited, answers that it is. He watches her state speechless.Night 205, Page 5 Final Arc After Sinbad abdicated from his throne, the other rulers of the Seven Seas Alliance followed suit to become board of directors to the International Alliance. While Drakon stayed in Sindria and became the new king, Sharrkan along with Pisti, Yamraiha, Hinahoho, and Spartos returned to their countries to become the new rulers. When Alibaba visits Heliohapt during his travels to get backers for his Transportation Circle project, Sharrkan happily greets himNight 297 and quickly accepts Alibaba's offer. Sharrkan then sends Alibaba to see Masrur in Reim Empire.Night 298 However, Sharrkan is later forced to go back on his words after rumors that the Kou Empire is planning an invasion spread, causing mass panic among the citizens. It seems the project was finally approved after the Kou Trading Company was renamed to Fanfan Trading Company and given a friendlier image. Later, when Alibaba is reunited with Aladdin and Morgiana, they meet with Sharrkan, Masrur and Yamraiha for the first time in a long time. Alibaba tells them that he and Morgiana are going to marry, and asks Sharrkan when he is going to marry (meaning with Yamraiha). Sharrkan, oblivious to this, agrees that he should marry, and Masrur, who realized what Alibaba meant, agrees too. Sharrkan then realizes what Alibaba meant and gets mad at him, saying he'll kill Alibaba as the latter leaves with Aladdin and Morgiana. Yamraiha appears not to have realized what Alibaba meant, however. Abilities '''Master Swordsman' :Sharrkan is a extremely powerful master swordsman, as he is able to defeat the Djinn Weapon Equip of Alibaba Saluja with only his swordsmanship.Night 73, Pages 4-5 According to Sinbad, in terms of swordsmanship, he's even better than Sinbad himself.Night 80, Page 5 The Crawling Sword, Heliohapt's sword style,AoS: Night 115, Page 14 is described to be snake-like and hard to predict.Night 201, Page 5 Djinn Foraz Saika.gif|Foraz Saiqa Sharrkan's Attack.png|In use Foraz Saika Diagram.png|Diagram Snake Style.png|Snake-like swordsmanship Sharrkan uses the powers of Sinbad's Djinn, Focalor. Focalor lends his power to his Household Vessel, Foraz Saiqa. Household Vessel Sharrkan only has a small quantity of Magoi inside his body, so he is only able to use his Household Vessel a few minutes a day.Night 108, Page 18 Foraz Saiqa (Flowing Flash Sword) :Sharrkan's Household Vessel. Once a slash is released, it remains for a few seconds, making the sword become an extensible whip which can be controlled at will. Stats Battles/Events Relationships Patra Amun-Ra Patra is Sharrkan's mother. When he was young, despite his age, Sharrkan was deeply aware of his mother's power hungry nature and knew that she only saw Sharrkan as a tool to control the Heliohapt Kingdom behind the scenes once he would take the throne. Knowing that she would prevent Sinbad from clearing Zepar's Dungeon, Sharrkan chose to lie, stating his name is carved into the sarcophagus of the deceased king, in order to allow Sinbad to enter Zepar and to definitely clear the troubles with the succession in Heliohapt. Armakan Amun-Ra Armakan is Sharrkan's older half-brother. At the time of the succession, because they were born from different mothers, they used to be rivals for the throne, even though Sharrkan never wanted to be in conflict with his brother and was only a tool to gain power for his mother and the vizier. Yamraiha Yamraiha and Sharrkan are fierce rivals which is caused by different opinions about which is better, swords or magic, but respect each other, as they didn't want to interfere with their own fights. Yamraiha also noted that she wouldn't forgive Sharrkan if he died with his sword in hand.Night 108, Page 11Night 109, Page 1 It has been implied several times that Sharrkan may have a crush on Yamraiha, or at least he cares a lot more for her than he says he does. It is shown when he was completely shocked that Sinbad had felt her up while drunk.Night 84, Page 11 He was also jealous over Yamraiha's "first man" with whom she had spent "countless sleepless nights together and bathed together" (it was actually her adoptive father Matal Mogamett). Sharrkan weakly protests that he and Yamraiha had done those together as children too, before miserably crawling away. He later then attempts to grow out his own beard for her sake but the end results were not quite what he wished for. What's more, he's worried about how to even get closer to her.Magi Character Encyclopedia When Alibaba and the others meet with them, his disciple notes that Sharrkan should get married, and when he admits that he should, Masrur pushes Yamraiha towards him. Sharrkan looks down at Yamraiha with a flustered expression as the magician asks him in a confused manner if Sharrkan was actually getting married. He stutters that he and Yamraiha could before yelling at Alibaba that he wouldn't forget this; she continues to look at him with a slightly worried expression. Night 315, Page 16 - 18 Masrur Sharrkan often picks fights with Masrur. Once Sharrkan dreamed about Masrur apologizing to him for always making a fool of him.Ohtaka Shinobu's Tegaki Extras Masrur implies to Sharrkan that he should marry Yamraiha as he pushed the two of them together. Alibaba Saluja Sharrkan is a tough teacher to Alibaba and wants him to have the best achievements. On the other hand, he cares about him and declares that he is his beloved disciple. Ja'far tells Alibaba that Sharrkan along with Yamraiha were distraught after his death and would have been extremely happy to find out that he was alive. Trivia *His name is based on Sharrkan (شَرّكان, Sharrkaan), a son of King Omar in The Tale of King Omar and his Sons from . *His special skill is swordplay. *His hobby is partying.Magi Official Guidebook *His favorite drink is alcohol and he dislikes meat. *His favorite type is a professional woman (in the nightlife business)Volume 11's Stickers and he dislikes people who make fun of swordplay. *His favorite way to spend days off is training and partying. *He is worried about how to approach Yamraiha. *His weakness is his superiors. *According to Ohtaka, Sharrkan is popular with people he doesn't care for, but doesn't get along with those he likes. He loses composure when he himself falls in love. *His old anthrophobia-fueled attempts to talk to snakes make a reappearance.Volume 16's Extra *Sharrkan writes with thin, proper brushstrokes.Websunday *What catches his attention is some good wine.Tegaki Blog *He used to be earnest in the past, but his personality changed after he started imitating Sinbad. *The person Sharrkan has on his mind is Sinbad, whom he considers "cool".Magi Perfect Fanbook *Sharrkan's most important possession is something from his homeland, but he doesn't say what it is. *According to Morgiana, Sharrkan smells like a mix of different perfumes and a little bit like medicine. *While in the manga and anime Sharrkan has green eyes, promotional images for the anime gave him yellow eyes. *In Volume 27's omake, while Yamraiha wishes Sharkkan were her little brother, Sharkkan comments, "I never once thought of you as my sister." *In an omake, when Pisti asked him what they thought was "sexy" in his country he ambiguously answered, "Down there," and further prompting caused him to whisper, "The belly button." The omake ends with Pisti chasing Sharrkan asking angrily, "How is this sexy?!" while ripping off her clothing to expose her belly button; Sharrkan covers his face and runs telling her to cover up. References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Household Members Category:Eight Generals Category:Heliohapt Kingdom Category:Sindria Kingdom Category:Adventure of Sinbad